


Decepticomics season one

by Breakout24 (Crisis_aversion)



Series: Decepticomics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I only partly regret this, It's a comic, Other, Photocomics series, as if it makes sense anyway, but it's ok they get along fine, cross posted from Deviant Art, doppelgangers from another dimension, everyone is ooc, headcanons galore, hehe, honestly only posting this season here so the lore will make sense, hopefully that will get better but who knows, no canon confirmed ships this season I don't think, started in 2018 with sparse updates in '19 and '20, that will definitely be changing, the cast is too big to list, there are six Starscreams. SIX, there is no plot this season, they're idiots your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_aversion/pseuds/Breakout24
Summary: The DA exclusive photocomics series finally makes its way here! Join the Decepticomics crew at 221B (not actually my address it's just what they call the base) for shenanigans and idiots not understanding what's happening. Also doppelgangers. Lots of doppelgangers.
Series: Decepticomics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Decepticomics season one

**Author's Note:**

> The series was originally a Deviant Art exclusive way to use my TF figures that started back in 2018. I've made the decision to cross post them here after my partial exodus from DA after the Kindle app stopped working on my tablet, but as always updates after season one will be spontaneous at best.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

(There was a formatting change for a few issues at the end but I changed it back not long after)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
